In many applications, it may be necessary to couple a structure having a high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) to a structure having a low CTE such as in the coupling of a metallic structure and a ceramic structure, for example. However, the thermal mismatch between such structures may induce high strains in the ceramic if the structures are rigidly joined when the structures are heated. These forces may influence the ceramic structure, precluding the coupling of ceramic and metallic structures to each other in elevated temperature applications.